Battle Bugs
Rating General Themes Heroes Associated With Battle Bugs Goliath - a mutated Goliath Beetle who acts as the muscle-bound leader of the group, often seen as dumb and hard-headed by his team mates he nevertheless earns their respect and seeks to do what he believes is right no matter the risks to himself. Hercules - a mutated Atlas Beetle who acts as second-in-command and often protects Goliath from his own recklessness by offering slightly saner alternatives, which Goliath usually accepts after some degree of bickering. Hercules is the frequent target of Artemis and Athena's attention but he is clueless about it and often wonders why they act so strange around him. Samson - a mutated bull-ant who is actually a rather passive soul despite his monstrous appearance, he is close-friends with Megan and can become a formidable foe if he feels she is in danger: he is also known to be a guardian of those who are in need of assistance and will not stand by and allow injustice to be done. Artemis - a mutated gypsy moth who will fight just as hard as any of the males in the group and is infamous for being able to pretty much beat anyone she wants if he puts her mind to it - much like Goliath she isn't afraid to take on opponents much larger than herself and is in many ways Goliath's female equivelent. Athena - a mutated preying mantis who is as deadly as her species stereotype suggests, however she does try to monitor her behavior and does have a good heart - providing one doesn't try to get to close. Megan - a mutated admiral butterfly who is one of the more passive of the group, she and Samson get along well and although not as prone to getting involved in the action are just as important in the group. Villains Associated With Battle Bugs Professor Screwball - an insane scientist who has created countless monstrosities in his quest to take over the universe, he is the archenemy of the Battle Bugs and the main villain of the series. Royal Rodent - a mutated mouse that was part of Professor Screwball's experiments before escaping, now he seeks to rule over the world as a supreme dictator and is one of the team's most recurring enemies. Stinger - a mutated wasp that was part of Professor Screwball's experiments and remains loyal to him alongside Chomper - she seeks to destroy the team on behalf of Professor Screwball and is one of their most recurring enemies. Chomper - a mutated locust who was part of Professor Screwball's experiments and remains loyal to him, working as Stinger's right-hand bug he seeks to destroy the team in order to please his mistress. Claw - a mutated lobster that was part of Professor Screwball's experiments before being unleashed into the world's oceans where he now seeks to take over the world and make it a watery "paradise" for him and his aquatic brethren. Coachman - a demonic Devil's coach-horse beetle that acts as a major antagonist in the series and is one of the few villains the Battle Bugs encounter that was not one of Professor Screwball's many experiments. Category:Betwixt Category:Stories, Events and Realities